tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Pronyma
Pronyma ist ein Antagonist in Tales of Symphonia. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Pronyma ist eine Halbelfe und ein Mitglied der Fünf Großfürsten, wodurch sie unter den Desians eine hohe Position bekleidet. Zusammen mit Magnius und Forcystus ist Pronyma einst von Yggdrasill in das versiegelte Buch nach Niflheim geschickt worden, um das Siegel zu stärken. Einer von ihnen sollte danach zum Anführer der Fünf Großfürsten ernannt werden. Die Wahl fiel schließlich auf Pronyma, die als Anführerin der Fünf Großfürsten keine eigene Menschenfarm führt, sondern direkt unter dem Befehl von Yggdrasill arbeitet. Vorrangig dient sie als Vermittlerin und Überwacherin der Feinde und ihrer Kollegen. Tales of Symphonia Pronyma wird erstmals von einer ihrer Untergebenen erwähnt: Eine mutierte Halbelfe hatte zwecks der besseren Überwachung von Magnius' Exsphere-Kultivierung die Position als Kilia Dorr angenommen, die verstorbene Tochter des Gouverneurs aus Palmacosta. Diese Halbelfe bezeichnet sich selbst als Untergebene von Pronyma. Erstmals begegnen die Helden Pronyma mehr oder weniger persönlich auf der Asgard-Farm, wo sie über einen Kommunikator aus der Ferne mit Kvar spricht und im Projektor erscheint. Kvar beschuldigt sie hierbei des Diebstahls seiner Daten zum Angelus-Projekt, was Pronyma dementiert, und er meint, sie habe ihre Position als Anführerin der Fünf Großfürsten widerrechtlich an sich gerissen. Kvar ist sich Pronyma gegenüber sicher, dass er diese Position erhalten wird, sobald er Yggdrasill den Angelus-Exsphere überreichen kann. Pronyma tut dies als Unsinn ab und offenbart Kvar, dass sie erfahren hat, dass Rodyle ihn in seine eigenen Pläne verwickelt hat, woraufhin Kvar versteht, dass die Mana-Kanone kein Geheimnis mehr ist. Sie rät Kvar, nicht zu glauben, dass er Yggdrasill lange hintergehen kann, und entfernt sich daraufhin. thumb|300px|left|Pronyma fleht Yggdrasill um Hilfe an, ehe er sie tötet Schließlich begegnen die Helden Pronyma in Wirklichkeit auf dem Fooji-Gebirge in Tethe'alla, als die Helden die Rheairds abholen wollen. Die Helden geraten, unbemerkt von Zelos Wilder hineingelockt, in eine Falle. Nur Colette, die noch unter dem Einfluss ihres Cruxis-Kristalls ist, befindet sich außerhalb. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Pronyma dies mit Zelos abgesprochen hat. Pronyma erscheint kurz darauf und will Colette mitnehmen. Auch Yuan Ka-Fai erscheint, der Lloyd Irving mitnehmen will, was Pronyma zulässt, dass sie auf ihn bezogen, keinen Befehl hat. Pronyma will daraufhin Colette mitnehmen und bemerkt die von Lloyd gemachte Schutzfassung, die sie entfernen will. Colette gewinnt daraufhin ihr volles Bewusstsein zurück, schlägt Pronyma von sich und stolpert über einen Apparat, den sie damit zerstört, wodurch die Helden aus ihrer Falle befreit werden. Es entbrennt ein Kampf gegen Pronyma, in dem sie den Helden unterliegt. Diese wollen sich danach auch an Yuan wenden, aber die Situation wird von Kratos Aurion aufgelöst, der mit Pronyma flüchtet. Pronyma steckt im Verlauf von "Tales of Symphonia" mitunter hinter der Tatsache, dass Rodyle zu einem Exbelua mutiert, als die Helden ihn in der isolierten Insel-Farm aufsuchen. Pronyma hatte von seinen Plänen mit der Mana-Kanone Wind bekommen und ihm einen Cruxis-Kristall gegeben, der jedoch unecht war, wodurch Rodyle mutierte, um seine Pläne, Yggdrasill zu stürzen, zu vereiteln. Als die Helden schließlich zum Turm des Heils aufbrechen, um den letzten Kampf mit Yggdrasill zu suchen, gelingt es Pronyma mithilfe von Zelos, Colette zu entführen und sie zu Yggdrasill und dem Göttlichen Keim zu bringen. Dort, wo die Seele von Martel Yggdrasill schließlich in Colettes Körper transferiert wird, stellt Yggdrasill unzufrieden fest, dass die Helden noch am Leben sind. Er befiehlt Pronyma, sie zu töten, woraufhin ein weiterer Kampf gegen sie ausbricht. Auch hier unterliegt sie und fleht Yggdrasill um Hilfe an, da sie unter großen Schmerzen leidet. Hierbei nennt sie ihn bei seinem Vornamen "Mithos", was er nicht erlaubt, weil nur seine alten Kameraden ihn so nennen dürfen. Er tötet Pronyma vor den Augen der Helden. Persönlichkeit Pronyma ist eher von ruhigerem Gemüt und scheint das Handeln im Schatten eher zu bevorzugen als sich offen zu zeigen. Es wirkt, als hätte sie sich das Amt als Anführerin der fünf Großfürsten eher erschlichen als wirklich erarbeitet, da die anderen Großfürsten es so behaupten und sie sich nie dagegen verteidigt. Sie ist Yggdrasill gegenüber absolut loyal und befolgt strikt seine Befehle. Wissenswertes *Nach dem Sieg über Pronyma flüchtet sie an Kratos' Seite und fliegt hierbei. Wie Pronyma fliegen kann, obwohl sie keine Flügel hat, wird nicht geklärt. Galerie PronymaAnime.png|Pronyma in "Tales of Symphonia: The Animation" Charakterliste en:Pronyma Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Pronyma